


Escaping Hell

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken as children to be forced into the ranks of their countries military, Tobin, Alex, and Christen find themselves with a bounty on their heads along with their close friends. The three take on their roles as leaders to help get everyone out of the military school as safely as possible. 100% AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 100% AU, Major deaths, mentions of child abuse/sexual abuse, sucide, mentions of rape. I think that's it... Yeah this one is dark guys...

Tobin didn’t understand exactly why she had gotten in trouble. All she knew is she had to go down to the detention room again, and this time, it was storming. She couldn’t wait till next year when she would finally be 21 and she could leave the school part of the Island and be integrated into the real world. Tobin scanned her id and the door slid open, every eye turning to look at her. She groaned, knowing a number of the kids in the room already. 

Walking up to the supervisor, she had him scan her ID before grabbing a notebook and finding a desk. The room was in the basement of the school. The only windows were small little kick-outs, up by the ceiling, with ladders attached in case of a fire. Tonight, a storm raged outside the windows, causing the old glass panes to rattle together. 

“What’d you do this time Heath?” Tobin looked up and saw Dom Dwyer sitting in front of her.

“Not even sure. Was told I missed curfew, but my watch said I had three minutes still.” Tobin ran a hand through her hair, she hated having to spend nights down here. It made her feel better that Dom was with her though, they’d grown up in dorms across from each other.

“I got caught taking too long in the shower this week,” he scoffed and Tobin shook her head, the rules being implemented were getting out of hand.

“What’s with all the kids?” Tobin asked, looking over to a group of younger students who couldn’t have been more than fourteen huddled together in the corner, watching some family movie. 

“Servando said that they accused Mr. Evander of sexual… deviance and well, of course, they found their way down here.”

“I’m telling ya, man, that guy is messed up.” Tobin looked back over to the group of kids, all young girls that fit his type to a T, plus three boys who were watching over the girls but jumped at every noise. “That asshole man.”

“Should’ve killed him when we had the chance.”

“I can’t believe we didn’t stop Bati from saving him.”

“We didn’t know back then.”

“Should’ve figured. You said Serv was here?”

“He’s sleeping with Alex in the corner, storms and all you know.”

“Lex is here?”

“Yeah, they got Lex and Christen tonight too.” Tobin stood up and followed Dom over to the small area where Servando was lying on the ground with Alex, shivering into his chest. 

“Hey Lex,” Tobin said softly, brushing the hair back from the woman’s face. 

“Toby…” Alex said her lip quivering. She reached out for Tobin, pulling her down closer to her. Tobin laid down behind Alex, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Tobin looked up at Christen and reached a hand out and pulled her close to the two of them. Tobin kissed the top of Christen’s head when she settled in next to them, Alex reached out taking Christen’s free hand. 

“It’s ok Lex, it’s just a small storm,” Tobin promised, tracing patterns on the exposed skin of the woman’s stomach. 

“Mal’s here,” Alex whispered and Tobin’s head shot up. Mal was worse than Alex when it came to storms, and she was younger. Mal was like their younger sister.

“Where’s Mal at, Lex?” 

“I’ll get her,” Servando said, placing a soft kiss to Alex’s forehead as he got up. Tobin watched as he went over and fetched the young girl from the small group of younger kids. Mal clutched onto Servando, tears rolling down her cheeks. He settled Mal into Alex’s side before snuggling up behind her. 

“Hey Mal,” Tobin said softly and Mal whimpered. “I got my three best girls right here with me… I promise you, it’ll be ok. It’s just a storm.”

“I’m scared Toby,” Mal said and Tobin nodded.

“I know babe, but it’s going to be ok.” As soon as the words left Tobin’s mouth a loud roll of thunder hit and the power went out. Suddenly, Mal was crying harder and Alex was starting to whimper more. Tobin sat up, gathering them into her arms, trying to calm them down. She glanced over to Servando and Dom; the school never loses power, it was designed not to. It would run off of generators before it would lose power, and it was designed to seamlessly switch over as if nothing happened.

“What did you say you were picked up for Serv?” 

“I didn’t.”

“Serv, why are you down here?”

“They said I missed morning check-ins…” 

“Chris?”

“Insubordination, said I argued back when I knew I had another ten minutes for my morning yoga. I was the only one that got pestered too,” Christen looked up at Tobin, “why, what are you thinking?” 

“Dom, what did your dad say about this place having an arsenal?” 

“It’s on the third floor.”

“Guys, we need to carefully plan out what we’re going to do.” Tobin moved Alex and Mal trying to get them to look up at her, “I need you two to focus, ok?”

“What’s going on Tobin?” Dom narrowed his eyes at the woman.

“We were hand picked to be down here. Why else would we all be down here for minor shit?”

“What are you saying?” Servando asked.

“This was planned. We’re not going to make it through the night if we don’t work together.” Tobin watched slowly as the room already started falling into disarray. “There are a handful of packs in those cabinets over there, along with some plastic tubs filled with food. It’s junk food but we don’t know how long we’re going to be stuck here.”

“There’s a handgun in the desk drawer, it’s locked…” Dom looked over toward the supervisor. He looked nervous as he was going through a set of keys. “I’ll get it.” 

“Alex, Mal, I want you to go with Christen and Servando, fill the packs, ok? And stay close to each other.”

“What are you going to do?” Christen accused and Tobin looked over toward a group of guys just a little older than them, Tobin knew them well and wasn’t about to leave a bunch of young kids with them.

“Do something stupid.” She got up and made her way over to the young group. They’d huddled closer together, trying to close ranks against the older boys standing around. 

“Tobin Heath!” Tobin groaned and looked over.

“Joey Barton… not every day I get to see your face.”

“Been awhile Heath, what can I do for you?” Tobin looked around at the guys standing along side of him. Joey by himself wouldn’t be too hard to handle but with Floyd sitting a few feet behind him, she’d never stand a chance.

“Look, Joey, you know this place just as well as I do. The power didn’t go out for no reason,” Tobin spoke looking around at each of the older guys around her, “we’re down here to be wiped out.”

“They’d never do that,” Joey scoffed and Tobin sighed. 

“Joey… please just let me take the kids and get them outta here.”

“Why would I do that love? No power means no video which means no evidence of what I’d love to do to these girls.” Joey looked at the young girls sitting on the floor, suddenly his eyes narrowed. “Where’s Mal!” he turned sharply on Tobin, “where is she?” 

“Joey, like hell I’m letting you near these kids.”

“Joey… let them go. She has a point about the power.” Floyd pressed and Tobin gave him a nod, it seemed Joey’s own group was splintering.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Joey started screaming before Dom walked up, pointing the gun directly between Joey’s eyes.

“I swear to god man, give me a fucking reason.”

“Dom…” Tobin said softly, not daring to touch his arm to have him lower the weapon. Joey stood there, arms up.

“Woah, Dom…”

“I know what you tried to do to Syd,” Dom snarled and Tobin looked back at Joey.

“Dom, you do this there's no coming back. He’ll be dead anyway if we leave him.”

“Guys, we have to go!” Servando yelled as he finished taping up their supervisor, who was out cold.

“Woah now… you guys can’t take all the supplies.” Joey pointed toward Alex and Christen who both had packs on their shoulders.

“Joey, you can come with us, but one step out of line and I’ll blow your head off,” Tobin offered and Joey shook his head.

“I don’t need you. Floyd, get the packs,” Joey ordered and the large man made a step forward toward the women, drawing Dom’s aim.

“One more step and I’ll down you too man.”

“We’re leaving. We didn’t take everything but we are taking the kids and going,” Tobin explained, looking around at the older men, “if you want to come with, now is the time.” None of them moved. “Kids, get over to Serv.” Tobin and Dom backed slowly toward the group not taking their eyes off the group of men. 

“Tobs, the door is gonna be locked.”

“No, it’s not. Just press the handle to the left it’ll open,” Tobin explained and Christen did as told, the door opening quickly. When Tobin was through the door, the last out, they slid the door shut, locking the door from the outside. 

“That’ll slow them down, but won’t stop them,” Dom said. 

“We need to get to the fifth floor to get to the only exit that will open…” 

“They’ll know that, though,” Alex said and Tobin nodded, cupping her cheek.

“I know, but it’s our only hope.”

“Best way up there is going up the halls then.”

“Who the fuck designs a building like this man?” Mal shouts and Tobin clamped a hand over her mouth. 

“Don’t yell… we’re already trapped like rats and they are probably already headed here. One good thing is that they can only get in on the fifth floor.”

“I don’t understand why that’s a good thing?” Christen huffed.

“We know where they’ll start… they won’t know we left.”

“There’s one problem…” one of the young boys said and Tobin looked up at him.

“That’d be?”

“The fifth-floor access point now needs a key to get out… Evander’s key.” Tobin’s heart sank.

“His office is on the second floor… we can get it from there. He has to leave a spare in there,” the boy explained.

“Good, good. What’s your name kid?”

“Luis.”

“Alright Luis, we’re going to need your help then. You up for that?”

“If I get to live? Yeah.”

“Good. You two, what’s your names?”

“I’m Jordon, that’s Eric. He hasn’t spoken since… well, Evander.”

“Alright…” Tobin put a hand on Eric’s shoulder, “I promise you bud, after tonight, he’ll never hurt you again.”

“What are we going to do?” one of the younger girls asked and Tobin looked at the scared group of kids.

“Get the fuck out of here,” Dom said, “we’re getting Syd first, though.”

“We have to pass the dorms so…” Tobin said.

“Fourth floor, we’ll get everyone out.” Servando agreed.

“We need to move though,” Tobin took the pack from Mal, slinging it over her own back as Servando took the one from Alex, “now.” 

Tobin did a headcount of their group. Besides the six of them, there were the three young boys and another seven girls totaling them at sixteen people. The group was going to draw attention no matter what, but Tobin knew they could get out. They had to. Her father had taught her the ins and outs of the school, telling her never to forget them. What Tobin hadn’t told everyone else, was this wasn’t the first time this had happened. Whenever a group of kids got to asking too many questions or pushing the boundaries too much they would be ‘eliminated’ by a failure of the sump pumps in the basement, they’d say that everyone drowned.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Christen asked brushing Tobin’s hair from her face as they walked side by side.

“Honestly? I’m scared…”

“So, you know the stories then too?” Christen asked and Tobin looked over at her. “The ‘sump pump failed’ story? Yeah, my uncle was one of the kids last time.”

“Right.” Christen had told Tobin and Alex a few years back that her uncle died by the school. 

“I’m scared too… but with you leading us,” Christen pressed a kiss into Tobin’s temple, “I have faith.”

“Glad you do,” Tobin laughed, and Christen laced their hands together.

“You got this Toby, you were made for this stuff.”

“Guys, it’s the first stairs,” Dom said and Tobin kissed Christen quickly before walking up to the man, she handed the pack over to him.

“Dom, give me the gun, I’ll lead.” Tobin took the gun and took a deep breath. She pushed the stairwell door open, thanking god that the doors never made noise. Slowly, she started up the stairs, making sure everyone stayed a few steps behind her. She took the knife from her belt and, using the blade like a mirror, looked around the corner. She sighed in relief when she saw no one down the hall. 

“Alright, let’s move,” she said and the group moved quickly onto the school’s main floor. 

“Ok, so there are almost always two guards in this wing, but being a Sunday, there should be only one between here and floor two,” Dom said, earning looks, “being the son of the Head of Guard helps.”

“Ok, we’ll have to stay quiet guys, and close together,” Tobin explained and looked over to Alex who hadn’t said much for the evening. 

“I’ll lead for a bit,” Dom offered. Tobin handed him the gun back, knowing the man wouldn’t really need it if it came down to it. Tobin wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist as they walked.

“This is more than just the storm love,” Tobin said as Christen rubbed Alex’s back.

“They’re going to kill us.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Tobin kept an arm around Alex as they walked. 

The first floor was one of the most expansive ones, housing a number of classrooms with labs. Tobin never liked the level. It was made up of a bunch of dead-end halls that felt miles long. That and there were alcoves cut into the halls, perfect for a person to hide in. It was setting her on edge. 

“Tobin, they are trying to kill us, we’re stuck on a fucking island—” Tobin cut Alex off by kissing her, she cupped the younger woman’s cheek. 

“We aren’t far from home, we’ll go there, we’ll get everyone and leave… we need to find a way to end this insanity.” 

“We need a plan,” Alex said and Tobin smiled, there was her girl. Alex looked around their ragtag group and shook her head. “Ok kids, I need to know what you’re supposed to specialize in.” The group looked to Mal who nodded.

“We can trust them.”

“We’re code generators, we were being trained to find a new system to use cleaner energy, possibly using any waste product to fuel it,” Jordan said and Alex nodded.

“Medical,” Mal nodded, and Alex smirked at her, she already knew that.

“Chemist.”

“Engineers then,” Alex nodded, “good, we need to use what we have here to be able to press forward.” Alex easily stepped into the leadership role. It was how she, Tobin and Christen all met. 

They had been siphoned off as kids and put into a program designed to put women at the head of their planning committee for the army. The three had excelled and had shown a terrifying capacity for tactics and the art of war. 

Tobin’s reflexes and awareness eventually lead to being chosen to command  ground units while Alex showed remarkable skill in battlefield coordination back at home base, barking out instructions to Tobin to keep the woman in control of what was happening on the ground. 

Christen, on the other hand, got split off to try and lead peace talks after a mission gone wrong. Until then, Christen and Tobin had led the two highest ranked units to ever go through the school, when suddenly Christen was pulled and replaced by Ash as unit head. While her instincts allowed her to do just fine in the diplomatic arena, it was an obvious waste of her talents. Her non-lethal proficiencies would have been a boon to any police response team. 

As a result, the young woman was kept separated from them most of the time, being told it was for training purposes. Christen never understood why she was pulled from the training unit till the day her sister told her there was fear of the three of them and what could happen if they worked together as one unit.  

“Alright, we are in the worst spot for this to be happening,” Alex said as she grabbed a pencil from her pocket and started drawing on the wall, drawing a crude picture of the building. “We’re on the first floor, the labs,” she said, gesturing to the map, “the chemistry lab is down this hall. We need to go and get whatever we need to make carry-safe incendiary items.”

“I got that,” one of the younger girl’s said and Alex nodded. 

“Alright so…”

“Jaelene.”

“Alright, Jaelene is going to take three of you to fill these packs with whatever she tells you guys to,” Alex said and Jaelene looked behind her. 

“Kristie, Steph, Sammy, you up for it?” 

“We got your back,” Kristie said and Alex turned to Eric and Mal.

“You two are being groomed for platoon leaders right?”

“Yeah,” Mal said looking over to Eric who scowled. 

“You going to be able to command a group if you don’t speak?” Alex asked and Eric nodded before using sign language. “Good, you and Mal are going to guard the doors with your teams, we’ll be in the halls trying to keep the guard from finding you guys.”

“What if we fail?” a voice spoke up from the back of the group and Alex laughed.

“We aren’t going to fail. Our government kept us separated so that we wouldn’t realize our own power.”

“One last thing… someone needs to get the gun from the desk. Every room has a handgun, locked away but the—”

“I got that,” the same voice spoke up and finally, a small blonde walked up, “Amanda Kessel.”

“You Phil’s little sister?” Dom asked and Amanda nodded, “Knight sticks to your side then. I can’t allow you to get hurt, Phil would kill me. He’s my old mentor.”

“Alright,” Amanda said looking up at Hilary who just nodded. 

“Knight, good to know you’re here,” Alex said extending her hand, which the taller woman took.

“I’ll kill Evander if we find him,” she snarled and Eric glared at her.

“We’ll cross that bridge later, we need to move now,” Alex grumbled.

“I got left hall,” Dom said and Tobin nodded. 

“I’ll take right,” she said leading Jordan, Alex, and Christen down toward the second hall. Tobin took one side of the hall while Christen took the other. Looking over her shoulder at Alex, Tobin waved at her to step back a few feet allowing Jordan to step in front of her, kneeling down defensively.  

“Remember, these guards are people we know… we don’t want to kill them. They are just doing their jobs,” Alex said and the three nodded.

“We are only going to use force when we have to,” Tobin agreed. She had a number of friends on the guard and she didn’t want to see any of them hurt. 

“Shhh, hear that?” Jordan said and he moved carefully down the hall, Alex behind him. The door directly in front of them opened and Jordan went to grab the person. Tobin ran down the hall and joined Jordan and the guard mid-scuffle. They couldn’t let the guard access their gun or nightstick, any disadvantage would greatly diminish their chances at getting everyone out of this alive. The guard was good though, too good. They elbowed Tobin under the nose, knocking her back before sweeping Jordan’s legs from him and knocking him to the ground. By the time Tobin was refocused on the fight, the guard had Alex in a choke hold.

“Wait!” Tobin shouted looking at the person holding Alex tightly. By now Eric and the others were standing around, Eric had the handgun trained on the guard's head. 

“Lauren?” Tobin asked softly, her heart sinking to her stomach. Lauren Cheney had been her best friend since the first day she was brought to the school at four years old. “Lauren, please…” Tobin put her hands up walking up toward the woman. Her best friend was staring at her but the spark that normally was there was missing. 

“Tobin, that isn’t going to work,” Hilary Knight said, walking up, “that isn’t your friend.”

“No!” Tobin snapped as Lauren tightened her grip on Alex’s throat, Alex starting to claw at her arms for breath, “Lauren, look at me!” 

“Tobs…” Alex gasped. Tobin took a step closer to the two.

“Cheney, don’t do this… please, dear god…” Tobin didn’t know if she could take her friend out. They grew up roughhousing but she also knew that Lauren could snap her in half too. She had no idea how much Lauren held back when they were messing around, she knew she did though. She watched Lauren’s grip increase again.

“She’s going to kill her…” Amanda whispered, Eric stepped closer, gun trained directly at Lauren’s head still.

“No! Eric No!” Tobin shouted, pushing the man back. 

“Step back Eric,” Christen said softly and the man stepped back in line with her. “Tobin… you need to do something. That isn’t Lauren, you have to understand that. The person standing in front of you is not your best friend.” 

“Please Lauren…” she begged, “please don’t make me do this… I can’t fight you!” Tobin cried out. She locked eyes with Alex, seeing the young woman was losing focus. She had run out of time.

“Now!” Tobin ordered as she lunged toward the two, Alex tucked her chin into Lauren’s elbow and dropped her weight onto her as Tobin slammed into the two of them. Lauren lost her grip on Alex as she scuffled with Tobin. Tobin pushed them across the floor away from Alex, Lauren landing painful blows to her ribs. 

“She’s been brainwashed,” Alex yelled as soon as she was free and standing by Christen, “we can reverse it… I don’t know how… but we can.”

“There’s four kinds of brainwashing our government does… Long and drawn out, it’s little more than exposure, torturous hours of repeated messages,” Mal started.

“We just saw her this week, no way,” Christen said. 

“Another is Chemical, they use a compound and expose you to it while repeating the mission over and over… Physical, they use electricity to remap the brain… last…”

“Last? We don’t have time Mal hurry.”

“It’s a virus that attacks the brain. It’s the quickest and most effective. It destroys the memory, completely unrecoverable, leaving you a blank slate.”

“Which do you think it is?” Alex asked and Mal watched Lauren and Tobin. Lauren now had Tobin pinned under her. Tobin was in a full guard, trying to move side to side to avoid hits. Lauren snarled and grabbed her side blade, a five inch Ka-Bar knife that her father gave her, passed down from her grandfather, that would surely slice Tobin in two. Tobin held her arms above her body, locked in an x to keep Lauren and the knife away.

“We need a source of power!” Mal yelled and suddenly Eric was running down the hall with Dom. 

“Lauren stop!” Tobin screamed. She had her hand on Lauren’s trying to push the woman’s arms away from her. 

“We need to do something!” Hilary shouted.

“No!” Tobin yelled back.

“We can help!” Hilary shouted just as Tobin shoved the knife sideways, causing Lauren to fall on top of her. 

“No!” Alex screamed, Christen wrapped an arm around her holding her there.

“No, no, no. Mal!” Tobin yelled as she rolled Lauren over.The knife, covered in blood, clattered to the floor from between the two women and Lauren was grasping at her abdomen. 

“Toby?” Lauren said looking up at her best friend. 

“It’s ok Lauren, it’s ok,” she promised, pressing down on the wound in Lauren’s stomach.

“We got power!” Dom yelled as he sprinted down the hall with a car battery. “Oh fuck,” he slid to a stop on his knees, abandoning the battery, “what do you need?” he asked Mal.

“Gauze, or anything, anything to pack the wound. Hold on Lauren, we got you.” 

“Here,” Hilary handed over a med kit from the chemistry room, “tell me what to do.”

“We need…” Mal stopped, one hand deep into Lauren’s abdomen. “Tobin, where’s the knife.” Tobin handed the knife over, showing Mallory the blade, the end had a serrated edge on it causing the damage Mallory thought she had found. “I need… I need Jaelene, she can help.”

“Right here kid,” the woman said taking Tobin’s spot. 

“I need you to feel this and tell me what you think,” Mal whispered guiding the woman’s hand into the spot she was in, watching Lauren wince. 

“Oh… oh no…” 

“I aimed for the side! I aimed for a spot that has nothing…” Tobin shouted as Christen pulled her back so that she was standing between her and Alex. 

“It’s ok Toby,” Lauren said, Mal wiped the blood seeping out the side of her mouth.

“Do something!” Tobin order and Mal looked up at Jaelene. 

“Should we try it? Should we attempt to cauterize it?”

“It’s worth a shot…”

“Lauren, what we have to do is going to hurt, a lot. It’s our only shot though.”

“Do it,” Lauren said as Eric walked up, he patted Lauren on the head, before grabbing her arms and pinning them to the ground. Lauren looked up to Tobin. “This isn’t your fault.”

“Yeah… it is,” Tobin said back and Lauren sighed, she wouldn’t convince her friend otherwise.

“She needs a bite block…” Alex said and Mal nodded. Dom took his belt off and doubled it over for her to bite down on. 

“I need a lighter,” Mal said as Jaelene started measuring out chemicals. 

“I don’t like this…” Tobin said and Alex grabbed the lighter out of the woman’s cargo pants. She handed it over to Mal with a look. 

“Do your best,” Alex said and Mal turned back to Lauren. 

“Three…. Two…” Jaelene poured the chemicals into Lauren’s wound and moved back and Malory lit them on fire. Lauren fought against Eric, he held her against the ground tightly as she screamed into the belt. Tobin couldn’t watch, she turned away into Christen’s arms. Christen held Tobin, rubbing her back as she watched Mal quickly work as soon as the fire was out of fuel. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” Mal muttered as she reached for a needle and line to put stitches into Lauren’s stomach.

“Tell me what happened.”

“She’s losing blood quickly, she nicked something.” Mal quickly started trying to stitch her up, but Jaelene put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back.

“Mal…”

“No, no we still—”

“Mal, she’s gone.” 

“No! No no!” Tobin ran over to Lauren starting CPR. “We have to—” Eric pushed Tobin back.

“She’s gone, Tobin.” The group stayed quiet, Mal looked up at Tobin sitting on her feet her bloody hands against her jeans. “She’s gone.”

“You did all you could Mal,” Jaelene said.

“We can’t leave her!” Tobin cried out and Dom nodded. 

“We can’t carry her, it doesn’t make sense,” Jordan added and everyone nodded. 

“We can stick her in the chemistry room,” Hilary offered. She stepped up with Eric to move Lauren. 

“Don’t—” Tobin shot but stopped, “I got her.” Tobin stepped up for Eric and carefully carried Lauren toward the chemistry room. She looked up at Hilary who nodded.

“Not long though…” Hilary reminded and Tobin turned back to Lauren.

“I’ll come back for you. I swear to god Lauren, I swear to him, I’ll be back. They’ll pay for this.” Tobin took a deep breath, wiping her eyes. “This isn’t over.” Tobin walked out of the room, she straightened her back out and clenched her jaw, “let’s make sure she didn’t die for nothing.” 

“We get everything we needed?” Alex asked and the youngsters nodded, looking at the floor. “Guys, I hate to say this, but casualties happen, we have to push forward.”

“This wasn’t just any death,” Amanda said, “she’s everyone's mom…”

“We’ll get payback for her,” Dom said. 

“We need to move. The second floor, the key we need is there.” 

“Tobin,” Christen stopped her, forcing Tobin to look at her, “that wasn’t your fault. You can’t take the blame for this. I know how you feel losing someone when you’re in charge of the safety of so many—”

“Chris… I just lost my best friend… I have a damn bounty on my head and the two people I love most… I can’t do this right now. We have a mission, I need my fearless leader standing beside me. We need our two units to work as one again.” 

“Alright Tobs,” Christen said, kissing Tobin quickly. She knew Tobin was trying to compartmentalize Lauren’s death so she could focus, they were trained that way. But, it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

“Listen up, we’re changing our game plan,” Tobin walked toward the front of the group, “we’re going to go in as an aggressive stance. I want myself and Eric up front, with the guns. I want the kids in the middle, Jordan, and Christen in back—”

“Excuse me, but who runs this show?” Alex asked stepping up to Tobin, who glared at her girlfriend.

“We’re boots on the ground Lex. This is different from what you’re used to.”

“If you’ve forgotten, I trained with you and Christen till last year, I know how to run—”

“Come on girls, you’re both pretty,” Christen said walking up, she ducked both of their heads in toward her own, “Do not look like we are getting fractured. We need to be strong, we’re the leaders of this group and we have a lot of people depending on us. Plus stop it you two know how hot your bickering is to each other, and me… so stop it. Right now.”

“Our best bet is to stick to the plan. We need to be reactive, not aggressive, we’re unarmed Tobin.”

“I don’t want to take this as a fucking defensive combat.”

“Tobin, it’s not defensive. It’s a minimal loss of life scenario,” Alex explained and Tobin ran a hand through her hair. 

“We need to—”

“Tobin!” Servando snapped and Tobin looked up at him.

“What?”

“We aren’t alone,” Servando said and the three women walked up to Servando. Someone had indeed been to this part of the school already. The storage room had been tossed, food and supplies all over.

“Eyes peeled, I want the young ones in the middle. Anyone who can fight, take outside spots,” Tobin said. 

“We need to get to the offices,” Alex said.

“I got this,” Jordan smirked, “Evander used to take my cell all the time. I know where to go and not get caught.” Jordan started his way toward the offices, keeping his head down below the windows that lined the hall, making sure everyone else did the same. When they came to the door, Jordan went to pick the lock but Amanda had already snuck up behind him and shimmied the lock open. She smiled at him before he quickly entered the offices, checking up and down the hallway for any threats. 

“Clear,” he said and Tobin, Christen, Dom and Eric came into the room, “this one is his desk, but he might not have put the key in it. These three belong to his really close friends so we should start here.” 

“We’re going to disable the doors from the teachers’ dorms so they can’t get out into the building,” Alex said. Tobin nodded before grabbing Alex’s arm and pulling her into a kiss.

“Be careful,” Tobin said and Alex smiled, kissing her again.

“Careful’s my middle name.” She smirked before turning and kissing Christen quickly. 

“I could’ve sworn it was Patricia,” Christen said and Alex rolled her eyes.

“Details.” 

Alex quickly moved out of the room while the four started searching for the key. Tobin took on the task of going through Evander’s desk herself, knowing it would be sensitive for Eric and Jordan, and she didn’t want Christen anywhere near it. 

“What’s this damn thing look like?” Tobin asked and Luis’ head popped up.

“It’s seriously a key that has a number five on it.” The boy said and Tobin nodded.

“Perfect,” Tobin laughed as she opened another drawer and started digging through it. After pulling a stack of papers out, she nearly gagged. Evander obviously didn’t keep his toys too far from his work. Sitting in the drawer was a pile of condoms and dozens of photos of children.

“Oh god,” Tobin felt sick. She tilted her head back trying to block the images from her mind, “you might have to fight me on being able to kill Evander, Eric,” Tobin said across the room to the man, who looked over at her. He grunted and Tobin groaned as she tried to dig all the photos out without looking at them. 

Once the last picture was picked up, she saw the key, shiny and bright like the day it was made, sitting on the bottom of the drawer. She leaned down to pick it up when she felt a shooting pain in her back and a hand clamped over her mouth.

“That doesn’t belong to you pretty girl,” a man said and Tobin shuddered. It was Evander. Her guard had dropped and the man had gotten into the room unnoticed. “Shh shh shh, quiet now if you want to keep breathing,” he said. Tobin wanted to throw up; his breath reeked, the hand clamped over her mouth was sweaty and his body was pressed tight against hers. The room was dark, darker than they should’ve cornered themselves in, dark enough that no one would see him standing behind her. 

“Close the drawer,” Tobin did as he ordered, but made sure that it would make as much noise as possible while it slid. She locked eyes with Eric who was on high alert. He saw the panicked look in her eye and the hand over her mouth, “quietly now, tell me how many of you there are.”

“Eleven,” Tobin lied and Evander nodded.

“How many guns, and who has them?” 

“Two, Knight and Serv,” she lied again. She could feel blood seeping down her back and knew that without medical attention she would be in trouble. She needed to think of something fast, but with whatever was dug deep into her back she stood no chance.

“You wouldn’t allow the two guns out of here, you’d be armed,” Evander wasn’t dumb, he trained these kids to be smarter than that.

“Planned to grab them from here,” Tobin said and Evander accepted the answer. Tobin didn’t have eyes on Eric but knew the man was calculating an attack as she tried to distract the teacher. She just needed to buy him time, and pray he didn’t see red. Eric was one of the best in hand to hand combat. He’d been promoted through the ranks higher than nearly everyone else in three classes combined. Eric was turning into her only hope.

“Which of your, oh so pretty, girlfriends do you want to watch me get first?” Evander smirked against Tobin’s ear and Tobin felt bile flood her throat. Just as she heaved forward to empty the contents of her stomach, Eric slammed into Evander. 

Tobin gasped for air as she tried to stop her stomach churning. She’d barely turned around to see Eric kneeling over Evander, watching as the young man drove his right fist over and over into her assailant’s face. Evander was laughing from under the man, egging him on.

“All you got boy? I should’ve never tied you up then,” he grinned through the blood. Eric’s next punch knocked two teeth from the man.

“Die,” Eric growled pulling out a knife. Tobin went to stop him but couldn’t make her legs move. She watched in horror as Eric, with the coldest stare of hate she’d ever seen, pinned Evander by the throat before driving the knife into the man’s side. She turned her face away at the strangled scream that escaped Evander’s throat. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to shut out the groans and wet coughs as Eric put his tormentor to a slow death. Only when Evander made his final death rattle did Tobin turn back. Eric was using the man’s shirt to wipe the knife clean before sliding it back into it’s holster. Eric turned to look at Tobin, eyes filled with shame; her heart ached for him.

“No, no no,” Tobin said and Eric shrugged. “That is not your fault,” Tobin assured as Eric walked over to her, he knelt down next to her.

“You ok boss?” he asked softly and Tobin’s eyes filled with tears. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close.

“Get Mal, I can’t feel my legs.” Eric looked over Tobin’s back and saw the blade, no more than two inches longer deep into Tobin’s back. 

“Jordan! Get Mal,” Eric snapped, his brother running quickly out of the room. Eric grabbed onto Tobin, trying to keep her from moving, “you can’t move.”

“I know, I seriously just told you that.”

“No, Tobin you have a knife in your back, you— he did this…” Eric looked over Tobin’s back again and carefully ran a finger up her spine, counting, “he planned this.”

“What happened?” Mal asked as she ran into the room, Alex not far behind. 

“She’s been stabbed,” Eric said, shocking the two.

“It’s not that bad,” Tobin lied and Eric huffed.

“She can’t feel her legs.” Everyone gasped, Mal quickly cut Tobin’s shirt away from the wound so she could get a look at it without disturbing the knife. 

“He hit your spine, between T-12 and L-1,” Mal paused and locked eyes with Tobin. “You really can’t feel your legs?” she asked and Tobin shook her head. “Carefully, put her on her stomach guys,” Mal ordered and Jordan and Eric lifted Tobin and set her on her stomach. Alex and Christen sat up by Tobin’s head, Christen running a hand through the woman’s hair while Alex held her hand. 

“I need light…” Mal said and Dom grabbed a flashlight from one of the desks. 

“Don’t all just sit here. Get the key, it’s in the drawer and get the damn guns… get supplies,” Tobin ordered.

“I’ll go break the kids up into groups and set them on their ways.” Jordan got up and left the room, Eric was glued to Tobin’s side.

“Tobin… this is going to hurt but I have to pull it out,” Mal said quietly.

“No! It’s a stab wound you can’t—”

“If I don’t she’ll die anyway,” Mal cut Christen off and Mal put a hand on Tobin’s back motioning for Eric to do the same. “Do not let her move,” she ordered him as she grabbed the knife and pulled it quickly out of the woman’s back. Tobin yelled in pain, Alex snapping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

“Fuck, fuck… Tobin? You ok?” Mal asked and Alex carefully moved her hand away from Tobin’s mouth.

“You just pulled a damn knife outta my back and your first question is ‘am I ok’?”

“I’ll take that as an I’ll be ok,” Mal said as she looked at the wound. It was a clean puncture she could see bone and that worried her a bit. 

“Hinkle said you’d need her, so…”

“What can I help with?” Jaelene walked in setting the bag she had down, she looked at Tobin’s back before pulling out a bottle, “here, ethanol.” She handed the bottle over to Mal who quickly poured some into the wound as Jaelene threaded a needle.

“Tobi—”

“I know, this is gonna hurt.” Tobin shoved her fist into her mouth just as Mal inserted the needle and started quickly stitching her up. Alex and Christen had to hold Tobin down as she squirmed and cried in pain. Jaelene took over when Mal could no longer see from tears blurring her sight. 

“Done… done. We’re done,” Jaelene said and Christen gathered Tobin into her arms, allowing the strong woman to sob into her chest. 

“She’ll never walk again, will she?” Alex asked looking at the two younger girls.

“We… have no way of telling—”

“Don’t sugar coat it!” Alex shouted and Tobin grabbed her hand.

“The lab has had some success regrowing nerves to bring movement back… Tobin probably only has a small nic in her spinal cord so it’s possible. If it’s more than that… I know they started testing electrodes, she’d be on that list, but with the war, we started...” Alex looked down at Tobin, the woman’s face flushed and chest heaving. 

“They started,” Alex corrected.

“There's a chance she’ll walk again.”

“A chance is worth it.”

“You guys need to leave me…”

“Like hell we are!” Eric shot and Tobin shook her head. 

“I’ll slow you down.”

“I’m fucking carrying you out of here boss,” Eric said.

“Yeah Tobs,” Servando said from the door, “we’ll carry you.”

“Yeah,” Jordan added and Dom nodded.

“You got us this far… let us get you home,” Hilary stepped up. Tobin looked around the room, she knew when she wasn’t going to win a fight. 

“Fine… Christen, you’re leader now.”  It was quiet in the room and everyone turned to Christen who looked toward Alex, earning a nod of approval. 

“No one left behind,” Christen said and everyone nodded, “we’re lighting their fucking world up.”

“Alright, third floor is arsenal,” Dom said as he moved to the middle of the room. “Bad thing is, one way in and one way out. Good thing is, they won’t know we can get in. The third floor is set up so you can go right to the fourth. They won’t even clear it because the arsenal is supposed to lock down when the power is lost.” Dom smirked. “Fortunately, Dad built in a backup key. We need to get up to the third floor then the hard part will be getting everyone in before an alarm goes off. We’ll have 10 seconds before the door does a safety lock to check and see if it’s been shut. If it hasn't, it shuts and locks, and won’t open.”

“Ten seconds should be fine,” Alex said and Dom shook his head.

“The door will only open so far with the power out.”

“Buddy system,” Tobin said. “Smaller kids find a bigger buddy, we’re piggybacking everyone in. We have to be fast.”

“Everyone knows how to fight. Everyone know where your preferred weapon is?” Dom asked. Everyone nodded, the students had spent years training on weapons in the arsenal, so they all had the room memorized, “when we leave, we’re setting off Kennedy protocols.”

“Kennedy? So biometric locks?” Servando asked. 

“Exactly, once those lock on the doors won’t open for anyone else except three people, one of whom is dead.”

“Another being your father,” Tobin said and Dom nodded.

“And the last is President Weller.”

“They can’t use Evander to open the lock, right?”

“No, you need a pulse—”

“They can get a pulse, all they’d need is to crack his chest,” Eric added, earning a few looks.

“Dammit, he’s right. We need to carry the bastard and lock him up there,” Tobin said and Christen nodded.

“I got him,” Dom grumbled, kicking the man’s leg, “once it’s locked, however, assuming they do try it, they’ll know we’re armed.” 

“We’ll have to take that chance.”

“If we get caught, are we guns blazing?” Servando asked and everyone turned to the three women.

“They came here to kill us… I say we return the favor.”

“Guys, floor four is most important.” Alex looked around the group. They all had friends and family on the floor. “We need to move as quickly as possible, get everyone up and dressed. Not a drill but full on attack mode. Get your own gear on, everything from boots to clean shirts to kevlar. They aren’t going to mess around so won’t either.”

“Do not forget your helmets,” Mal said, “they will save your life.”

“This is hell we’re about to drop into guys,” Tobin said, looking around at all the faces, memorizing each one, “no one left behind.” 

Eric knelt down next to Tobin, taking her arms and wrapping them around his neck. He stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist, Tobin sitting on his back. 

“You navigate boss, I’ll make sure you get there on time.” Eric looked up toward Christen. “Lead the way.” Christen looked around at the small group and nodded, they were her responsibility now.

“Alright… let’s move up to three,” Christen said as Alex pulled the map out and Dom smirked at her.

“Trust us baby girl, you aren’t going to need that,” he said and Tobin glared at him.

“Watch it, Dom, I will still try and kick your ass for making eyes at my girls,” Tobin threatened and Dom put his hands in the air.

“Trust me I’d never, plus you’d have to beat Syd to it.” Tobin nodded, dropping her head down to Eric’s shoulder. She was exhausted and they still had a long way to go. 

“Don’t fall asleep boss,” Eric said and Tobin huffed.

“Stop calling me that.”

“Never boss.” Tobin groaned but ignored him, she needed to stay focused. “You know, the younger classes were told that we’d be under your command, most likely.”

“I kind of figured. I mean Christen, Alex and I were raised for it, apparently. Eric, why didn’t you speak before?”

“I was afraid of telling someone what happened. I spoke to my brothers… that was it.”

“It wasn’t your fault, what he did to you.”

“I know that now, but when you’re just a kid and this guy who is supposed to protect you…”

“I know… I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Me too, it’s over now, now I can start to heal.”

“Good. If you ever need someone to talk to—”

“I know boss.”

“I’ll let that one slide.”

“What would you do if you weren’t this?” He asked and Tobin had to think for a moment. She wasn’t sure she actually had an answer.

“I… I’ve never thought about it, what about you?”

“I’d be a painter, or well, artist I guess. I’m not so sure my painting skills are up to par.”

“I bet you they are.” Tobin smiled, she could see the young Eric painting. 

“What do you like to do?” he asked and Tobin looked over toward Alex and Christen. He rolled his eyes, “that is not what I meant.”

“I just meant that they are the only thing I ever went against the school for. I love them… ever since the moment I met them.”

“Love conquers all.” Tobin watched the two women lead. They were born for this, the three heads of the hydra, working in sync to rule one army. They were the future and this school, this place, stole that from them.

“Promise me you’ll take care of them if something happens.”

“Nothing’s going to happen—”

“Promise me, Eric. Just... promise me.”

“Promise boss,” Eric said, feeling Tobin’s tears hitting his shoulder.

“I want to take out as many of these ass holes as I can,” Tobin growled and Eric smirked up at her.

“Well then, guess we’ll get you a weapon.”

“We better.”

“Hold up, we have a problem,” Servando said from the front of the group. 

“What type of problem?” Alex asked and Servando pointed the flashlight down at the younger kids feet. 

“Half of them are shoeless…”

“Where are your shoes?” Christen scolded and Tobin tried not to laugh. She had been on the receiving end of this rant many times. She looked up at Dom as he set up to open the door, giving her a half smile.

“This isn’t a problem. They just get to grab boots while in the arsenal too.”

“Actually…” Tobin started and thought for a moment, looking around, “everyone needs to grab and put on fatigues.”

“How are we gonna tell us from them?” Hilary exclaimed.

“Simple. We aren’t in swat gear,” Tobin said and a heaviness fell over the group. They were truly fighting for their lives against their own.

“We’re in,” Dom said and everyone quickly partnered up just as he swung the door open. Eric carried her in setting her on the ground next to the door. 

“Boss?”

“Get what you need, be quick.” Tobin leaned back against the door, closing her eyes. 

“So, one thing they don't say about this place is it's packed with meds. I’m going to give you a painkiller and the experimental—”

“Do it Mal,” Tobin said and Mal rolled her sleeve up. Mal quickly dispensed the shot and watched as Tobin’s eyes closed and she groaned. Mal brushed Tobin’s hair back, checking her eyes. “Can you shoot?” Tobin asked.

“Yeah, my father taught me. Plus, you know this stupid school trained me too.”

“Get armed.”

“Tobin…” Mal said and Tobin grabbed her shirt. 

“Get armed, just do it.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good…” Tobin sighed, leaning back against the wall. She watched Mal walk deeper into the room as Christen and Alex walked up and sat down next to her. 

“You remember the night we went into our first combat?” Alex asked and Christen smirked.

“We thought we had it all together.” Tobin chuckled, leaning into Alex’s side. 


	2. Two years ago

_Two years ago_

“Alright, alright,” Tobin said, gaining the attention of the three hundred strong group, “tonight, we need to get plenty of rest, get ready for tomorrow… ah, fuck it. Tomorrow, we go to war! Tomorrow, we prove ourselves! Tomorrow, we meet glory!” Tobin shouted as the room erupted. She sat down in the chair between the two women she loved.

“Glory?” Christen asked, lacing her hand with Tobin’s as Alex dropped her chin to the woman’s shoulder.

“Got it from an old war movie, thought it’d work.”

“You tried at least,” Alex smiled as she started kissing up Tobin’s neck, “maybe we should head back to our room? Find the real glory?” she suggested as she turned Tobin’s face and kissed her.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Christen added, her hand snaking up under Tobin’s shirt.

“If you two don’t stop, your troops will probably lose a bit of respect for you when they figure out who tops this relationship,” Tobin warned, sucking in a breath as Christen’s hand slipped down to her jeans.

“I don’t think we’ll be losing any respect tonight, Tobin.” Alex warned, nipping Tobin’s earlobe, “gaining some? Maybe.”

“Alright, let’s get you two out of here,” Tobin said standing up, she pulled the two women with her.

“Get some Toby!” Dom said as they walked by. Tobin reached out and shoved the back of his head.

“Watch it, Dwyer, I’ll stick you in grunt work tomorrow.”

“Enjoy boss, sleep well,” he winked and wrapped an arm around Syd. Tobin smiled, placing one arm around Alex’s shoulders and the other around Christen’s waist, pulling them close as they walked. Today was the first, and most likely only, time Tobin would be a little upset that they never took up the offer to have a dorm away from the rest of their troops. For the most part, Tobin preferred being close to those she had to trust in the field, but right now Tobin had a plan for tonight and it might get a little loud. She chuckled, shaking her head as Alex pushed Christen up against the wall, tugging her shirt up, kissing her as she drug her nails up her skin, exposing it.

“Wait till we’re actually in the room Lex,” Tobin warned, smiling up at the two. When the door was open, she quickly grabbed Alex by the back of her shirt, Christen by the front of hers and pulled them into the dorm and pushed them through to the back bedroom.

Tobin stripped her own shirt off as Alex pushed Christen down onto the bed. Stopping to watch them for a moment, she felt a deep love for these two women whom she’d grown up with. She watched as Christen struck at the perfect moment, distracting Alex by sucking on her pulse point and flipping the smaller woman under her. Tobin smirked as she stalked over to the bed, grabbing Christen by the hips and pulling her back against her, allowing Alex to get up and start kissing up Christen’s front.

“Why don’t you just hold your horses there Chris,” Tobin husked as she started nipping lightly on the woman’s neck, grinding her core into Christen’s backside, “you’re getting a little ahead of yo—” Tobin was cut off by a moan falling from Christen’s mouth. She peeked over the woman’s shoulder and saw Alex, smirking up at her from where her face buried between Christen’s legs. Tobin smirked down at her and reached around, gently tugging Alex closer to Christen.

“You two, jumping the gun tonight.” Tobin grabbed the bottom of Christen’s shirt, pulling it over her head before wrapping a hand around her chest, slowly pulling them backwards. She slid out from behind her, allowing Alex to pin Christen’s hips to the bed. Tobin smirked down at Christen before leaning down and kissing her.

The kiss was cut short, however, when  Alex gently sank her teeth into Tobin’s side, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from her. The younger woman quickly slid up Tobin’s back and Christen smirked from underneath Tobin, her hands sliding up Tobin’s sides.

“You really thought you’d be in control tonight?” she asked sweetly before kissing and biting Tobin’s lip.

“Fuck,” Tobin gasped as Alex started tugging her jeans off her hips and Christen started kissing a trail up her abs and across her chest.

“Just relax baby, we got you,” Alex promised as her hand rounded the front of Tobin and cupped her center. “we always got you.”

“Don’t let me down,” Tobin panted as Christen started kissing back down the same path she’d taken up her body. She looked down at the woman right before Christen swiped her tongue through Tobin’s folds, Tobin groaned, dropping her head back onto Alex’s shoulder, who kissed her jaw as she slowly slid her fingers into Tobin, starting a slow pace.

“When have we ever let you down?” Alex smirked and Tobin relaxed back into her hold, letting her girlfriends take control.

x-x-x

Tobin woke up first the next morning. She stayed in bed with her lovers for a little bit, soaking in the early morning, relaxed state they were in before carefully kissed both of their foreheads and getting out of the bed. She quickly donned a pair of cargo pants and grabbed a tank top, looking out at the field that their dorm overlooked. She sighed, taking it in, praying it wouldn’t be the last time she would wake up in the arms of her lovers, or the last time she’d gaze out over the dried up field behind their home.

Turning around, she headed toward the door, pulling the shirt over her head. Stepping out into the hall, she found Dom a few doors down looking like he had the same idea. Silently, they fell into step with one another, heading down to the gym.

Tobin headed over to the treadmill, starting with a quick three miles. Once her run was finished, she walked over to the pull-up bar and started doing reps. She knocked out a few dozen before her feet met the floor again, swaying a bit.Feeling a steadying hand on her back, she looked to find Dom standing next to her.

“You ok?” he asked and Tobin nodded.

“I’m just…” Tobin sighed, dragging a hand through her hair, “what if we fuck this up?”

“We won’t,” he said assuredly, “why don’t you go back to your girls, huh? They shouldn’t have to wake up alone.”

“You’re right,” Tobin sighed. She turned to Dom and hugged him quickly, “just shut up and accept the damn hug.”

“I wasn’t gonna say anything.” Tobin stepped back from Dom and brushed his shoulder off.

“Go to Syd, that’s an order,” she said, turning away from him and started back toward her room. When she walked in, Christen was holding Alex, both still asleep. Tobin smiled down at them, kissing their foreheads again before getting in the shower.

She leaned forward against the wall, letting the warm water pour down her back, trying to wash away her worries. She sighed before quickly washing the sweat and grime off of herself and getting back out. The morning seemed to be going slower than any other before it.

Tobin pulled her fatigue pants on before stopping and looking at the two women in her bed. She loved them and today was a day that would help figure out if everything they had been working on would be worth it. She’d be spearheading with the two leading their own troops, working as three separate entities but acting in concert.

Tobin nearly jumped when she was broken out of the reverie by a pair arms slipping around her waist and someone kissing her shoulder.

“Babe, what are you doing up?” Christen asked and Tobin turned, snaking a hand into the woman’s hair as she kissed her. Her other hand wandered down Christen’s bare side as she appreciated that her girlfriend hadn’t bothered putting clothes back on during the night.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Come back to bed,” Christen said, kissing Tobin’s nose, “please?”

Tobin chuckled and picked Christen up, carrying her back to the bed. She pinned Christen down to the bed, smiling down at her. Tobin looked over at Alex when she felt the woman’s hand run up her side.

“Ok, so we made the rule that we don’t mind when only two of us mess around, but with me in bed right here? Seriously you two? You could’ve woken me up,” Alex said and Tobin leaned in to kiss her.

“Sorry love,” Tobin apologized, “but we actually don’t have time guys. We have to be ready in twenty minutes.” Tobin jumped off the bed away from the two before reaching out and grabbing each of them by their arms, pulling them to their feet. “Let’s get ready.”

“Just remember Toby. You may be in charge out there but in here…” Alex trailed off, kissing Tobin before turning, kissing Christen and tugging her into the bathroom. Tobin just smirked and shook her head as the door shut. Walking over to the closet, she started pulling her uniform out. She laid everything out for not only herself, but Alex and Christen too, before slowly getting ready. By the time Alex and Christen were out of their shower, Tobin was pulling her hair back, about to put her boots on.

“No need to worry Tobin, we’ve been through this before.” Christen kissed the side of Tobin’s head as she walked by, pulling her pants up to her hips.

“It’s real this time though, not war games, actual bullets…”

“We’ll be fine babe,” Alex said, walking up. She let Tobin button her shirt up for her as she fixed Tobin’s collar. “Don’t worry Tobin, we’re the best of the best, remember?” she kissed her softly, letting Tobin press their foreheads together.

“Ok, let’s go.”

“Um, woah, wait,” Christen called out drawing both Alex and Tobin’s attention to her. “Where’s my kiss?” she huffed and the two smiled, walking over to her. Alex pulled Christen close, kissing her slowly. Tobin ran a hand under both of their shirts, keeping them close, kissing Christen once Alex pulled back and smiling into it once Alex started kissing up her neck.

“We’ll be back here tonight to finish this,” Tobin said and the two smirked, nodding. Tobin took a deep breath and stepped back. From the top of her dresser, she lifted a silver pendant of Joan of Arc, the patron saint of Military members. It had been a gift from her grandmother the last time she’d seen her; something to watch over her. Tobin knelt down quickly, saying a prayer, before standing up and walking to the door.

“Ready?” she asked. Earning two nods, she opened the door and they headed down to the mess hall, waiting for their troops to join them. Tobin greeted Amy and Lauren when they walked in, the two immediately fussing over Tobin, straightening her collar, and buttoning her open pocket.

“Who knew little Toby would be our leader,” Lauren said, hugging Tobin tightly. Tobin returned the hug and laughed as Amy faked being jealous.

“Don’t go getting yourself any ideas there Tobin. This one’s mine, you already have your hands full,” Amy warned, hugging Tobin herself. Tobin laughed shaking her head.

“Trust me, those two are more than enough,” she said, looking over at Christen and Alex, “I love them, guys, so much. I can’t imagine life without them.”

“Aw, is our little Tobin thinking of getting married?” Amy joked and Tobin looked over at her.

“Holy shit…” Lauren said and Tobin smirked.

“One day guys, one day. Not now.” Tobin looked back over at the two and smiled. “Not too far though, you gotta lock the good ones down.”

“Damn right you do,” Amy sang and Lauren pulled her close, kissing her.

“Back to work Tobs,” Lauren said as others started filing in. Tobin walked to the front of the room, inspecting her troops, adjusting a few packs on them as she went.

“I know we all come from different backgrounds… but today, before we go out there… I’d like to ask you all to grab the hand of the people next to you and say a prayer, to whatever god you believe in,” Tobin said and everyone grabbed hands, bowing their heads.

“Lord, please have our backs as we rush onto that field today. In the name of all that is good, please let us all come home tonight, to sleep in our beds with those we love, to eat breakfast as a whole tomorrow and continue to be the best we can. We lay our trust in you to make us swift, smart and safe. Amen.” Tobin looked up and saw a few others saying their own prayers, some repeating back what she said. She looked over to Alex and Christen who nodded.

“Alright, time to load up,” Tobin shouted and the troops fell in. They lead their troops to separate aircraft, getting one last look at each other as they each loaded last. Tobin sat down next to Lauren and sighed.

“You got this Tobin,” Lauren said softly, rubbing her back.

“I got a horrible feeling about this Lauren… horrible…”

“Shake it off babe, cause you gotta have a clear head for us.”

“I know,” Tobin took a deep breath and sat up straight, looking around her troops. She knew they had her back, she had to have theirs.

x-x-x

Tobin knew the second her feet hit the sand that this was a setup. Their troops were too close together upon landing, their aircraft had left and Tobin only had moments to figure out how they were going to get Christen and Alex’s flanking units further out away from their main group. She quickly hit her radio.

“Alex move up that—” she was cut off by a swarm of soldiers filing over the hill in front of them, already firing. “DOWN!” she shouted and watched as her troops landed belly down into the sand and returned fire.

“Fuck, Alex! Best route!” she shouted and Alex quickly nodded looking around.

“Best chances are straight on.”

“Alright, Chris pull in close to the side, we need to protect the front.”

“Incoming!” Dom yelled as mortars started dropping.

“Up! Forward! Go, go go!” Tobin shouted and all her troops advanced. Tobin kept looking around, something stank, they were being drawn forward; this wasn’t something she wanted to fall for. That’s when she saw the next wave coming over the hill.

“Open fire!” Tobin shouted and the troops quickly fell into formation, trying to clear the wave coming in. They were taking heavy fire themselves; she could hear people getting hit but knew no one was seriously injured yet. That was till she saw a small wave come up on Christen’s flank. She couldn’t even get a word out before a bullet ripped through Christen’s side.

“Chris!” Tobin yelled, aiming for the group. She watched in horror as at least half a dozen more bullets tore through Christen. A number of Christen’s own troops crowded around her, taking the threat out, but Tobin was scattered, she didn’t know what to do. She wanted to go to Christen, but knew she had to stay focused.

“Tobin, hold position… Stay put!” Alex screamed at her through the radio,

“Regroup, flanking positions! Main group, split up and draw them into the center, get them away from the flank! Now!” Tobin shouted and ran to where Christen was. “Shit, shit, shit,” Tobin pressed down hard on a wound trying to slow the bleeding, she shouldered her own pack off and grabbed gauze just as one of the medics came running up.

“Ma’am, you gotta back up a little,” the woman said as Tobin tried to clear her head, staring down at Christen who was withering in pain.

“It’s gonna be ok Chris,” Tobin said, brushing Christen’s hair from her face, leaving a streak of blood across her forehead. She turned to the medic, “we need to evac her!”

“We can’t Ma’am. The support craft withdrew with the transports.”

Tobin swore.

“Tobs…” Christen gasped, “It hurts.”

“I know, I know. Just hold on baby,” Tobin said, readjusting Christen’s helmet.

“Tobin!” Alex shouted from the radio, “get your head in the game.” Alex was right. If she didn’t focus, they’d lose everyone.

“The game…” muttered Tobin bitterly, “right.” Tobin grabbed the pack and started shuffling through it. She grabbed the pack of syringes filled with sponges, looking down at Christen. “We’re gonna patch you up babe, no one left behind.” Tobin started pushing the medical sponges into the wounds praying they’d hold till they could fly Christen out. With the medic’s help, she wrapped the gauze around Christen’s middle as soon as she finished and tucked her shirt back over it.

“Toby…”

“Don’t, I got you,” Tobin said as she grabbed Christen’s arm and lifted the woman onto her back. “No one left behind.”

Tobin carried Christen for the rest of the battle. They successfully took the hill and cleared way for the next wave of their troops to come in. Only once fresh boots were on the ground, did they get lifted out. There had been no deaths on their side but plenty of injuries. Tobin was just glad they got out of there alive as she watched the scene disappear behind them. She held Christen against her chest the whole flight home, Alex softly cooing next to her, running a hand through Christen’s hair. When they reached the hospital, Christen’s blood had soaked Tobin and Alex’s clothes; it wasn’t a good sign for the couple.

Their next week was spent in the medical wing, not leaving Christen’s side. The day Christen was released was also the day she and Alex were transferred to different positions; the higher ups claiming the three couldn’t keep cool together under fire. It was the day Tobin lost all faith in her government.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit of past background, bit more of the relationships, little bit of smut. Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you're thinking!


	3. Chapter 3

**Present**

Tobin lifted Christen’s shirt, tracing the scars that laid there. 

“We’ll get them back for this,” she promised and Christen smiled kissing her.

“We already have babe. Already have.” 

“Guys,” Dom said looking down at the trio, “we’re ready to go.”

“Perfect, someone lift my ass up,” Tobin said as Eric walked up and shuffled her onto his back again, handing her a pistol and a knife, “awesome, let’s go free our friends.” 

“Sweet,” Hilary smirked and Amanda rolled her eyes, “oh come on, like you don’t want Decks and Duggs helping us?”

“I do,” Amanda said leaning up and pecking Hilary’s lips quickly, “I just can’t believe how gung-ho you are right now.”

“Oh trust me, I’m pissed at our government but I’m excited too. We’re on the verge of a revolution, run by the best-suited group ever.” Hilary looked over to the three women and they shook their heads.

“She’s right, you guys are a group we’d follow… and our parents would too,” Amanda said and Tobin laughed.

“We barely have our shit together.”

“But look what you’ve already done.” 

“Quiet! Quick!” Dom hissed from the door.

Everyone fell silent in an instant. For the next few moments, only the sound of tense breathing could be heard. Then, faintly at first, the sound of footsteps could be heard. As they grew in volume, it became clear that they were coming from a large number of booted feet passing very close. The steps were light, as if they were trying to move stealthily, but the sounds of combat boots on concrete stairs was unmistakable The attack squad had arrived and was on the move. The group held a collective breath as they waited and hoped they’d be passed by.

It felt like an eternity before the steps faded below them. They let out a collective breath, the ‘locked’ arsenal had been completely discounted and bypassed. The road to freedom suddenly looked a lot clearer, though only until the soldiers below realized their quarry were no longer where they were supposed to be.

“Guys, we need to go,” Alex pushed, getting everyone refocused, “we sure we got everything?” When a series of nods answered her, she turned to Dom, “alright, do it.”

Dom met her gaze, before punching buttons on the lock. A metallic thunk came from the door as the panel glowed purple. “Kennedy protocols activated. Evander has a lovely tomb now. I hope his fucking carcass stinks that place up good before they get back in.”

“That makes two of us,” agreed Alex, “now c’mon, let’s get moving.” Carefully, she led the group out toward the fourth floor. 

“Alex, what is going on?” Amy asked as soon as they opened the door to the floor, nearly all the students looking out into the hall, huddled together, “they’ve locked the dorms down and won’t tell us anything 

“We need to gear up and move out, now. Armed!” Christen said, taking control of her troops. Quickly, everyone went back to their rooms. 

“Hey Eric, take me to my room real quick?” Tobin asked and Amy looked over at her, Tobin quickly diverted her eyes.

“Tobs…” Amy trailed after them.

“Get ready Amy, we need to leave soon.”

“Tobs, they came and got Lauren and—”

“Amy…” Eric set Tobin down and Amy stopped. 

“Tobin, what happened out there? Why are you hurt?”

“Evander stabbed me, Mal says they can patch me up on the mainland. Ames… I—-” Tobin leaned over the edge of the bed emptying the contents of her stomach. Amy ran over to her, rubbing her upper back.

“Tobin, what happened out there?” she repeated as Tobin started to cry.

“I didn’t mean to do it, Amy, I swear.”

“Toby,” Amy wrapped Tobin into a tight hug, trying to calm her down, “it’ll be ok.”

“No, it’ll never be ok again.” Tobin sobbed into Amy’s neck. 

“I promise—”

“Lauren’s dead.” Tobin cut Amy off, feel her pull away quickly.

“What?”

“She’s dead… I killed her.”

“Don’t joke Tobin!” Amy yelled standing up and Tobin curled in on herself.

“They brainwashed her Amy. She wouldn’t stop attacking and… she fell onto the knife and I tried to get them to stop the bleeding but it was too much and—” Tobin leaned over retching again and Amy stood against the wall as far from Tobin as she could get.

“What do you mean you killed her?”

“I was holding it because we were scuffling... just in the worst place for her to fall on it... and—” Tobin stopped when the door slammed shut, Amy was gone. Tobin shook with sobs, pulling the blanket around herself, her best friend was dead, she killed her. She didn’t look up when she heard the door open and she knew it was Alex and Christen. One of them ran a hand up and down her back while the other tilted her head up, kissing her.

“It’s going to be ok,” Christen promised against her mouth, wiping the tears from her face.

“Nothing is ever going to be ok again.”

“We’ll get through this Tobin…” Alex said softly, kissing behind Tobin’s ear.

“Get me out of here!” Tobin shouted, and Christen gripped her chin, forcing her to look at her. 

“You didn’t kill her, it was an accident.”

“She’s dead because I didn’t try hard enough!”

“Tobin! She was going to kill you.”

“She was my best friend.”

“She wasn’t at that moment, though. Amy will learn to forgive you; you need to learn to forgive yourself.”

“I can’t. we need to go.” Tobin groaned, she was stuck until someone moved her. “Eric!” 

“Boss?”

“Let’s go.”

“Leave her Eric,” Alex ordered and Eric looked between the two of them, unsure what to do.

“We need to leave Alex, you know that.” Tobin reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her own knife out, holstering it on her calf. Eric picked her up and Tobin only grumbled a little before allowing him to carry her back out of the room, Alex and Christen following. “You two need to lead… I can’t think straight,” Tobin said softly and Alex nodded. She laid the plan out while Tobin slumped into Eric.

“You ok boss?”

“Tired… that sucked.”

“I’m sorry, I know how hard it is to deliver emotional news.”

“Eric, thank you for being my rock today.”

“Anytime Tobin. Just next time, if I ever have to carry you again, pick the salad instead of the burger,” he said and Tobin laughed.

“Fucker.”

“Gotta admit that it was good.”

“It was.” Tobin leaned into Eric as they started moving down the halls again, quickly finding the last stairwell they needed to go up. Alex held a fist up halting the group before they opened the door.

“We all know what’s on the other side of this…” she whispered as she lifted her own gun. 

“Tight formation, buddy system. We aren’t leaving anyone,” Christen said her hand on the other door. Tobin quickly pulled her pistol out and ruffled Eric’s hair.

“I got your back kid,” she told him and Eric smiled. 

“Only cause I’m carrying your ass,” he joked as Alex and Christen counted down. The moment the doors flew open they realized how easily they would get through this. Only a dozen or so soldiers stood between them and the hall, it wasn’t going to stop them though. Tobin had laser focus as she started taking out soldiers. She noticed Mal standing by Hilary and Amanda, taking great shots as well. The room was filled with the smell of gunpowder and sound of bullets flying. The assault lasted no more than a few minutes before it became deathly quiet. 

“Everyone ok?” Christen called out, earning cheers from all around. “We fucking did it,” Christen whispered almost to herself, Alex wrapped an arm around her, kissing her.

“Hell yeah, we did.” Alex smiled. “Now we keep moving forward.”

Alex and Christen placed themselves, Dom, Servando, and Ash up front, clearing the way for them. When they came around the corner to the last door, there was only a single guard standing in their way. 

The guard was quick, however. The moment he noticed them, he had his gun up and managed to get a couple of shots off before Servando was able to charge up and snap their neck, silencing them before they could raise the alarm.

“No!” Jordan yelled, and everyone turned to him, cradled in his arms was Luis, eyes wide open as blood trickled down his forehead. Hilary walked over to Jordan putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll help you carry him home,” she offered and Jordan nodded. He reached up closing the young boys eyes.

“I’m sorry buddy, we were so close. You did good,” Jordan said softly, closing Luis’ eyes. 

“Fucking break the door. Let’s get the hell out of here,” Tobin said, choking on her own words. Jalean quickly hooked up something to the keypad and it melted through it, locking it.

“Done.” She grinned at Tobin who was staring back at her slightly scared.

“Remind me not to ever fuck with you… I can’t imagine what that would do to my stomach.”

“There’s a video.”

“I don’t need to see it!” Tobin gasped and Alex and Christen laughed.

“Guys… we’re free.” Mal finally said and the small group looked around, taking in the fresh air and blue sky. The troops watched them as the group hugged, trying to keep it together. 

“Ok, to the harbor, we’re going home,” Alex said as the group headed down to the boats. 

x-x-x

Tobin stared up at the sky above them. She’d refused to be put into a cabin for the short trip home; she wanted to see the sky for as long as she could since she knew that as soon as they arrived, she’d end up in a hospital room  for a very long time. Her reflections were interrupted by someone laying down next to her, drawing her attention.

“I’m sorry,” Amy said softly and Tobin nodded.

“She said she loves you.”

“She wasted her breath, I knew that already.” Amy smiled and curled into Tobin’s side, “was she in pain?”

“You know Cheney, even if she was she didn’t say so.”

“She loved you, you know that right.”

“I do, I just wish I didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but it’s their fault.”

“I’m going to send a team back in, bring her home to us.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, it’s my job. No one left behind.”

“Tobin… thank you for coming back.”

“I’m too stubborn to die,” Tobin smirked and Amy looked up at the sky.

“It’s so blue.”

“It’s perfect.”

x-x-x

The moment Tobin saw her parents she started sobbing again. 

“Mom… mom, I killed Lauren,” she sobbed uncontrollably. The doctors had her drugged up, prepping her for surgery. “I killed my best friend,” Tobin sobbed as her mother wrapped her tightly in her arms, kissing the top of her head. Tobin clung tightly to her mother, grasping her shirt in her fists. “Mommy! My best friend…”

“I know baby, I know,” her mother soothed her worries as the drugs kicked in.

“Eric! Promise me… promise me you’ll bring her home.”

“Promise boss,” Eric said kissing the top of Tobin’s head as she succumbed to the drugs in her body and was wheeled into surgery.

“Wait!” Amy ran up to the gurney where Tobin was.

“Ames?”

“I don’t hate you, you did what you had to.”

“I love you, Ames,” Tobin said groggily.

“Love you too kid, be strong.”

“I need a team of nine,” Eric said, looking at Alex and Christen. They quickly organized a team for Eric to return to the school with. Dom, Servando, Jordan, and Marc, their other brother, volunteered to go. They agreed it would be enough and the men set back out to the school, to bring Lauren home.

x-x-x

Eric stayed against the wall of the boat as Dom drove. Jordan sat next to his brother, trying to find a way to comfort him.

“How can we help?”

“I don’t know what we’re going into… but we need to get Lauren,” Eric nodded, before looking at his brothers, “I owe Tobin a lot.”

“We all do,” Jordan said. 

“We need to do this, quick and right... and then we’re going to blow the fucking place up.” 

“Guys, we got company,” Dom said and Eric stood up. 

“Floyd,” Eric growled as they pulled up; the man helped them dock.

“We got a problem…” 

“Define problem.”

“They found Lauren… they know you guys are going to return for her, so they have an ambush set up. Joey is watching them right now.”

“Why should I trust you?” Eric growled.

“We… we got the damn kids out,” Floyd said and looked over his shoulder. There, behind him, were a handful of kids, all huddled together, “Joey knew where Evander was keeping them. He didn’t want to admit it to Tobin, because he knew it would ruin him but… he’d been one of Evander’s playthings.”

“Get the kids packed up on here, and we need you to come with us,” Eric said, picking up one of the kids. He shook his head as he carried them down to the boat. Marc stopped Eric and looked his brother up and down.

“We need you focused. You are Tobin’s right hand now.”

“Marc, I am focused.”

“Good, because they are going to fucking come out guns blazing—”

“That… we need access to the HVAC. Serv, I need to know how to get into the HVAC.”

“Easy, the access is over there… we can—” 

“Don’t, they already thought of that. We need to take them head on… and the good thing is you have two top snipers with myself and Joey.” 

“Good, we’re gonna need it,” Eric said as he started gearing up, “get ready. Helmets and all today boys. We’re getting our girl home.” 

Eric walked back over to the door they had left just a few hours ago. He pulled it open and the group quickly filed in, starting on their journey back down to the first floor. They tried to stay as quiet as they could, knowing too much noise would tip off the waiting troops. 

“Eric, we can go to the far stairwell and get access to it since we’re on the higher levels…” Dom said and Eric nodded, changing their course. The stairwell had been locked on the lower floors, keeping kids from entering when they shouldn’t, but level five and six had always remained unlocked so teachers could move with ease. With free access, they moved swiftly down through the school until halting their movement on the second floor, where they came across Joey who had a weapon trained on the space between a soldier's eyes.

“There’s about a dozen or so. It’s mostly scum, cannon fodder types looking for an easy kill. They’re being escorted down by one of the teachers. He’s mine, he was going to—”

“Don’t need a reason,” Eric said putting a hand on Joey’s shoulder, “you want to lead?”

“Please,” Joey said as the group fell into formation, “they’re expecting you to come from another way, same way out as in, not remotely prepared.”

Joey took point, kicking the door down and opening fire onto the soldiers. Eric felt a bullet hit him dead center He was glad that Tobin made them wear fatigues with body armor but it still managed to knock the wind out of him. He watched as Joey, Dom and Servando quickly charged into the room and routed the soldiers. They cleared the room in less than 3 minutes, Eric was glad that it was over. 

He walked slowly over to Lauren’s body, kneeling next to her and saying a quick prayer before standing up and allowing Marc and Jordan to take over, placing her into a body bag and getting her ready for transport. 

“Fuck this shit man,” Dom yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks. He kicked the helmet off one of the soldiers but Eric pushed him back. 

“They were us. We would have been them in another year,” he said strongly and Dom nodded.

“Joey… put it down man,” Floyd said and Eric turned around training his gun on Joey, thinking the worst. However, when he spotted Joey, instead of seeing the man he knew, he saw the young broken boy inside, holding a gun to his head. 

“I can’t… I can’t go back. I can’t fix the things I’ve done…” Joey sobbed.

“Joey, listen to me, man. I hate your fucking guts but you helped us out man. You deserve to see a life without that sick fuck in it,” Dom approached him slowly.

“I hurt so many… I’m sorry—” the shot rang out louder than any they had already heard that night and Eric lost his foot, falling to his knees. 

“Fuck!” he screamed out, tears falling down his face. Joey was a good soldier… his friend… they grew up together. Yeah, he’d become a pretty nasty person in the last few years, but Eric knew the boy he grew up with was still there, “take him with us, he deserves to go home.” 

Eric dropped his gun and started up the stairs, knowing his team would follow him soon enough. He went out to the boat sitting in the same spot he left, head in his hands as he cried. He looked up when he felt a hand on his own and saw a young boy, no more than 8 staring back at him.

“Thank you,” the boy said, curling into Eric’s side, Eric wrapped an arm tightly around him, crying into the top of the boy’s head. This is why they did it, this is why they went back. He held the boy the whole way home, staring at the two body bags, glad it wasn’t more, but devastated at their losses.

x-x-x

Alex held Christen tightly against her as they waited. All of their families were gathered around the hospital lobby, waiting on an update on Tobin. She hummed softly as she ran a hand through Christen’s hair, the woman clinging to her arm as if she’d drown if she left go. 

“She’s our Toby, strong and stubborn she’ll make it through,” Alex promised and kissed the top of Christen’s head, feeling Christen lay a kiss against her collarbone. 

“She’d better be.”

“I have faith.”

“Alex… you do realize what this means now, right?” Christen said sitting up a bit to look her lover in the eye. Alex leaned forward and kissed her.

“We just started to overthrow our government, I know what’s next.”

“What if we messed up?”

“Trust me, we didn’t,” Alex growled and pulled Christen back against her.

“Heath family?” a doctor came out and everyone stood up.

“How is she doc?” Tobin’s mother asked as the man removed his scrub cap and sighed.

“I’m sorry—” that was all he got out before Alex yelled, and fell into Christen who tried to calm her, her own tears streaming down her face, “we did everything we could… spinal fluid leaked into her bloodstream and it caused sepsis and… I’m sorry.” He stared at the young couple of the floor. They were ⅔ the reason his young daughter was now safe at home with his wife. He’d tried so hard to keep Tobin alive, but the damage was too great. He’d spent nearly half an hour collecting himself to tell the family. 

“I want to see her,” Christen demanded and the man nodded. He watched as she stood up and followed him down the halls to where Tobin was. He stayed back as Christen, with Alex not far behind, walked into the room and up to Tobin. 

Christen ran a hand over Tobin’s hair, then down her arm, someone had cared enough to patch up the wounds she had gathered from the night, it honestly looked like she was just sleeping. Christen leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tobin’s forehead, Alex doing the same, both women in tears. 

“What are we going to do?”

“Win this fucking war.” Christen removed the Joan of Arc pendant and put it in her pocket. “For Tobin’s sake, we’re going to win this.”

x-x-x

**Ten years later**

“Lauren Powell Press, if you don’t put that cat down right this moment I swear!” Christen yelled over the chaos in the back yard. It was Lauren’s 5th birthday party and their whole makeshift family was there for it. It’d been eight years since they’d taken over their government, a long hard war that had followed the day Tobin died. 

It was dubbed Tobin’s revolution by the younger generation and it stuck. Many of those who escaped the school had joined forces against their government and caused the overturn to happen. Now many were retired, keeping a low profile when they could. 

Christen felt arms slip around her, and leaned her head back, kissing Alex. 

“She’s your daughter,” Christen warned and Alex smirked kissing her again.

“She’s got a lot of Tobin in her.” 

“Goes to figure that the one we almost didn’t have is full of that free spirit.”

“I’m so glad we had her,” Alex mumbled, burying her face into Christen’s neck. The little girl was a lot like Tobin; her hatred of shoes, her inability to sit still when bored, her deep love and passion for people; all qualities from her lost mother. Their two older children were more like their mothers. 

The two women were glad they ran the country alongside Eric. No longer a military force, they didn’t fear for the lives of their children, they were finally at peace and even if they had a big helping hand in it, they had Tobin to thank for that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! So tell me, good, bad, all of it. Tell me what you think guys! (I promise fluff later this week!)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is part of the reason I haven't been writing one shots this week, I've been focused on getting this done and outta the way. (no this isn't the HS au I've mentioned previously that beast is still sulking in a corner) Also I think I tagged everyone if I didn't say something there are too many people to tag apparently. But as always comments, thought ect always appreciated. Tell me what you think of this one so far cause its outta my normal ballpark.


End file.
